Geslacht
kan een speler's geslacht en huidskleur veranderen voor 3000 coins.]] Geslacht verwijst naar of een karakter in RuneScape mannelijk of vrouwelijk is. Net als ras is het een attribuut die bij alle spelers en veel non-player characters (NPCs) hoort. Het geslacht van een speler heeft op geen enkele manier invloed op zijn/haar skills en het beperkt het aantal mogelijkheden niet (met kleine uitzonderingen). Hoewel mannelijke en vrouwelijke spelers niet noodzakelijk alle dingen hetzelfde kunnen doen, kunnen ze wel vergelijkbare dingen doen. Daarentegen blijken sommige NPCs subtiel beïnvloed te worden door het geslacht. Bijvoorbeeld, female H.A.M. members zijn makkelijker te bestelen dan hun vrouwelijke versie. Karakters van spelers Spelers bepalen het geslacht van hun karakter bij het maken van een account; De enige keuzes zijn mannelijk en vrouwelijk. Ze kunnen hun geslacht wanneer dan ook veranderen bij de Makeover Mage in de buurt van Falador voor een prijs van 3000 coins , of een Makeover voucher, die je hebt gekregen om je geslacht terug te veranderen als je mannelijk was aan het begin van Recruitment Drive. Deze flexibiliteit geeft aan dat het geslacht in het spel niet noodzakelijk hetzelfde is als het geslacht van de speler in het echte leven. Alhoewel uit een enquête uit 2008 bleek dat 92% van de ondervraagden zeiden dat hun karakter in het spel hetzelfde geslacht had als hun eigen geslacht . RuneScape spelers zijn niet gelijk verdeeld over de geslachten. In februari 2008 beweerde Geoff Iddison (de CEO van Jagex toendertijd) in een interview dat de spelers "meer dan 60% van de tijd mannelijk" waren, hoewel de interviewer veronderstelde dat het ware getal waarschijnlijk hoger lag. . Inderdaad bleek uit een enquête die een maand later werd gehouden dat 90% van de ondervraagden mannelijk was. . In Juni 2008 gaf Iddison toe dat de strategie van Jagex mannelijke spelers begunstigde, maar hij voegde er aan toe dat ze plannen hadden om het evenwicht te herstellen. . Bewijs hiervan verscheen begin september dat jaar, toen de RuneScape banner aan de bovenkant van de homepage werd veranderd en er twee vrouwelijke karakters in voorkwamen. Na Iddison's ontslag van Jagex in Januari 2009 deed zijn opvolger Mark Gerhard dit schijnbare evenwicht de das om toen hij zei: "I'm not sure I share Geoff's view that there is a large "male" imbalance in the game. I'm aware of numerous women in our clan and I know our player base reflects the population in general, so that's adults, pensioners, children, males and females." (Nederlands: "Ik ben niet zeker van Geoff's visie dat er een groot "mannelijk" onevenwicht bestaat in het spel. Ik ben van talrijke vrouwen in onze clan op de hoogte. Onze spelersbasis weerspiegelt de gewone populatie, dus dat zijn volwassenen, gepensioneerden, kinderen, mannen en vrouwen." Question: "CEO Geoff Iddison mentioned that RuneScape has a large imbalance of male and female players and claimed you guys had plans to redress the imbalance. What are some of these plans?" Answer: "I'm not sure I share Geoff's view that there is a large "male" imbalance in the game. I'm aware of numerous women in our clan and I know our player base reflects the population in general, so that's adults, pensioners, children, males and females." Dit was elf maand na de enquête. Kleding Spelers hebben over het algemeen qua geslacht geen beperkingen op het dragen van kleding of armour. Bijvoorbeeld kunnen zowel mannelijke als vrouwelijke spelers plateskirts, platelegs en skirts dragen. Hiervoor zijn een paar uitzonderingen; bijvoorbeeld de princess outfit (die alleen gedragen kan worden door vrouwelijke spelers) en de prince outfit (die alleen gedragen kan worden door mannelijke spelers). Dit telt ook voor circus outfits zoals het Acrobat costume.In wezen zijn ze gewoon hetzelfde, alleen ze veranderen van de ene versie naar de andere als een speler van geslacht verandert. Desalniettemin geloven veel spelers dat het seksistisch is dat bij sommige vrouwelijke outfits het middenrif, zichtbaar is terwijl het dat niet is bij mannelijke spelers. Sommigen denken dat dit door de seksualisering komt van vrouwelijke avatars. Van bijzonder belang is Vyrewatch clothing, die compleet verandert afhankelijk van het geslacht van de speler. In het bijzonder zien Vyrewatch shoes er uit als hoge hakken bij vrouwelijke avatars. Quests Geslacht speelt een kleine rol bij het bevorderen of beperken van vaardigheden in RuneScape met de speciale uitzondering van de Recruitment Drive quest, waar het noodzakelijk is dat de speler vrouwelijk is. Mannelijke karakters moeten hun geslacht veranderen om de quest te kunnen voltooien (de 3000 coins zullen worden terugbetaald als ze dit doen). Onthoud wel dat haarstijl misschien NIET terugverandert na een geslachtverandering. Hoewel er een haarstilist is in Falador die je haarstijl en gezichtsbeharing gratis zal veranderen, net ten noorden van het White Knight's castle. Er is ook een kleine beperking gebaseerd op geslacht tijdens The Giant Dwarf, waarin de speler zich moet aan sluiten bij een mijn bedrijf. Vrouwelijke spelers kunnen zich niet aansluiten bij The Brown Engine, maar overeenkomstig kunnen mannelijke spelers zich niet aansluiten bij The Yellow Fortune. Speler kunnen nog steeds kiezen uit de overblijvende zes bedrijven met uitzondering van the Red Axe, waar niemand zich bij aan kan sluiten. Gedurende Throne of Miscellania moeten mannelijke spelers Princess Astrid overtuigen om met ze te trouwen en vrouwelijke spelers moeten Prince Brand overtuigen om met ze te trouwen. Spelers kunnen niet kiezen bij welk geslacht ze liever zijn, omdat Astrid en Brand beiden heteroseksueel blijken te zijn. De quest journal van Blood Runs Deep adviseert de speler hetzelfde geslacht te hebben als tijdens Throne of Miscellania om het meeste uit het verhaal mee te kunnen krijgen. Er is desalniettemin een aanpassing gemaakt waardoor Advisor Ghrim, na voltooiing van Throne of Miscellania als mannelijke speler en sindsdien van geslacht verandert te zijn naar vrouwelijk, hij dan doet alsof je Throne of Miscellania als vrouw hebt gedaan en vice versa. Net zo zal King Vargas doen alsof de speler vrouwelijk/mannelijk was bij het voltooien van Blood Runs Deep quest zelfs als ze na die tijd veranderen. Non-player characters Veel NPCs hebben een duidelijk geslacht en dit is niet gelimiteerd tot mensen. Bijvoorbeeld zijn Aga de trol en Zanik de goblin vrouwelijk, terwijl Doric de dwerg en Pescaling Pax de penguin mannelijk zijn. We kunnen dit van elkaar onderscheiden doordat andere NPCs over ze praten met "hij" of "zij". H.A.M. members zijn verdeeld in mannen en vrouwen en het is blijkbaar makkelijker om de vrouwen te bestelen dan de mannen; spelers kunnen een female H.A.M. member bestelen op level 15 Thieving, maar hebben level 20 Thieving nodig om een male H.A.M. member te bestelen.[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=1964 "Thieving - Pickpocketing", RuneScape manual]. NPCs met lage levels, bekend onder "Man" en "Woman", kunnen veel worden gevonden in Lumbridge en andere plekken. In tegenstelling tot H.A.M. members, is het even makkelijk om te stelen van beide geslachten, en vragen allebei maar level 1 Thieving. De meeste normale monsters zijn geslachtsloos - bijvoorbeeld: trolls en goblins die niet onderdeel zijn van een quest zijn qua geslacht onbepaald - maar mensen zullen altijd een soort van geslacht-bepalende karakteristieken hebben. Er zijn uitzonderingen daarentegen zoals bij ice trolls. Heel weinig karakters hebben totaal geen geslacht, zoals de Homunculus. Ook is Guthix, ookal weten de meesten het niet, onzijdig. Op Evil Bob's eiland in ScapeRune is één vrouwelijke slaaf. Hoewel eer eerst twee slaven waren, één mannelijk en één vrouwelijk. References Categorie:Mechanics